Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Further, wireless communication systems can include multiple area networks with varying coverage and capacity. For example, wireless wide area networks (WWANs) provide expansive coverage at slower data rates, while wireless local area networks (WLANs) provide comparatively higher data rates over comparatively smaller coverage regions.
As the use of wireless communications device (WCD) to access multimedia content increases, limitations on WLANs and WWAN hampers a user's ability to access multimedia content of interest. Thus, improved apparatus and methods for obtaining integrated location specific content from multiple networks are desired.